The Opposite Stars
by Wonderlandie
Summary: Chrom meets Robin and Rufure and recruits the two to his personal army, the "Shepherds". Together the three made a great tactical team who leads the Shepherds to defending Ylisse from an undead monster - Risen and the hostile nation of Plegia. But would Chrom be able to make his dream come true, just like how he dreamt about her before meeting her?
1. Prologue: Premonition

**Prologue**

_**Premonition**_

He never felt like this before,

In love.

Her soft grey eyes, her shiny white hair tied neatly up in two high ponytail, and her side swept bangs framing her face nicely. Her cheeks were flushed from happiness and her white summer dress danced with the gentle breeze. He couldn't help but awe at his own wife.

He gently placed his hand on her cheeks, cherishing this precious moment with her. If only the time will stop now.

"Chrom," she spoke softly while stroking their baby girl in her arms. _Naga_ Chrom adored her so much. She was the wind as his back and the sword at his side. Together they will make a peaceful world and bring prosperity upon civilians just the way his older sister would have wanted. With her by his side, he felt like he could accomplish anything. But before all of that: making peace, ending war and pain... He just wanted to admire their baby girl in his wife's arm.

Lucina.

Their Lucina.

She shared his onyx blue hair colour and the brand in her left eye, but Lucina had her mother's eyes and smiles. She was so tiny and adorable, she kept making baby noises while staring at the mother who held her safely in her arms. She was the proof of their bond they shared and his first step to happiness. Lucina grabbed his pinky making Chrom look up to his wife in happiness. She returned the smile. His right side woman and his clever tactician. A very capable woman who strategise their every movement in war for his people and the future. Not only that, she is able to cast magic and wield a sword. She makes for a good sparring partner.

He closed the gap between them, leaning his forehead against hers as they both closed their eyes.

"_I love you Robin"_

**…...**

"Robin? Who is that Chrom?"

Chrom woke up with his sister's eyes staring back at him in confusion. He slowly got up groggily and looked around his area, his blurry vision coming back clearer as his consciousness slowly came back to reality.

Bright sunny day, birds chirping, died campfire and Lissa sitting by his side with a confused facial expression. Frederick who stood behind his sister also looked a bit concerned.

"Milord?" The knight asked waiting patiently for his answer.

"I don't know… I… I, I was dreaming." He said a bit sadness in his tone. It felt so real, she felt so real, his emotion felt so real. But it was just… a dream?


	2. 1: The Verge of History

Chapter 1

_**The Verge of History**_

"Catch her!"

"Thief! Thief!"

"Someone please catch her!"

"It's Rufure again!"

"Sorry not sorry!" Rufure smirked blowing kisses behind her chasers. She jumped and did a 360 turn while hopping like a crazy kangaroo who would punch the air. She enjoyed this moment of adrenaline; the momentary feeling of being chased pretending they are after her life. But her fun will always quickly go as they came when she no longer see or hear them yelling after her name; it was near impossible for them to catch her anyway. They were all old towns men and women who could barely run to save their own life. Most villagers who sells goods were nearly reaching the end of their life who already have grandchildren to visit them probably everyday after school hours. Rufure was probably the only young adults in town who likes to cause trouble and bring some kind of unfortunate event-; ahem, enjoyment in their life during these hours. Why go to school when you can study magic and swords to become the towns knight and shining armour?

Rufure decided to stop at the villager's church to rest and eat the "stolen" goods. They will soon notice she left her payment in their pockets sooner or later. She wasn't a true thief. Not really, the only thing she stole is their time and effort to try and catch her everytime she acted like the yankee that she is. Gawd she loved this town; small, quiet and peaceful. If anyone was going to disturb that peace, it was her and that's exactly the way she liked it.

She closed her eyes slowly allowing her mind to sweep itself into unconscious rest. But an unfamiliar smell made her way into her nose immediately alarming her awake. Good nap. Not.

"Rufure! The town! It's on fire!" She stood up quickly and ran as fast as she could. _Darn those brigands, no doubt about it. _She mentally cursed running towards the villagers.

"What happened?"

"Look!" He pointed towards the group of brigands standing in front of the towns main hall. "Damn them! They put the village on fire!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Wait Rufure-" But he was too late. She was gone as the wind giving him no mind to what he was even going to say. _Better get there fast before it's too late! _When she got there though she was encountered by three more people she didn't recognize from the town.

"Who are you?!" Rufure yelled. "If you are acquainted with the brigands there I will show no mercy and cut you in half."

"Wow there!" A guy with blue onyx hair answered. He wore shoulder armour with long sleeves who also wore a leather bracelet on his wrist with a glove on. His other arm was fully bared showing his well built biceps. His white mantle looked disheveled which went down just above his ankle. His whole outfit matched his hair colour with golden lining except his right boot, which was coloured grey matching his shoulder plate. He looked at her weirdly and Rufure didn't let that go unnoticed. How obvious can he get? But she didn't have time to ask him why he was openly scanning her up and down; she has to save the town! "We are Shepherds," The guy finally responded after a few rude stares. "We are here to help!"

"Indeed." A tall fully armoured knight replied. He had short brown hair with armours coloured in saturated blue and white metal. He got on his horse taking hold of his silver lance. "We are not your enemy. Let us fight together."

"And I will fix you up! If you need some healing, leave that to me!" A girl with blond hair replied. She had two high ponytail on each side of her head with a white bonnet. "I'm Lissa!" Said girl who was wearing a bright yellow dress with a leather corset, holding a staff in her hand looking ready to heal. "I may not hold a sword like Chrom, but I will be the one stitching up your bones in no time!" Rufure noticed another figure running behind them but she really didn't have that much time. She needed those brigands gone and if they are going to help, why not?! More the better.

"Fine I will temporarily trust you guys for now. Besides, I can use an extra hand."

"Gwahahahaah! Get to it lads!" One of the brigands, who looked like the leader of the group ordered. He had a big smirk plastered on his face it made Rufure wanna smack him until it bruised so bad he couldn't make any more facial expression. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He laughed then glanced towards the lady his man held as hostage. "Ain't that right lass?"

"S-stay away from me! Please someone! Help!"

"Oh no, they have a hostage Chrom!" Lissa said scared for the girl's life. Said guy who apparently named to be Chrom took out his sword that was hanging beside his hip, getting ready to fight.

"We will save her!"

"Yes milord."

"I can help!" A cloaked person said who finally caught up. "Please."

"Robin, you followed us but why?" Chrom gritted his teeth in concern.

"I'm not certain myself." Said Robin who indeed looked confused. "But I am armed, and I know my way around the fight. If you will have me, please let me help!"

"Of course." Chrom agreed reluctantly. "Strength in numbers; just stay close!"

"Stop talking and let's go!" Rufure demanded and ran towards the first brigands she saw.

"Wait-" But like always, Rufure didn't pay no mind and charged towards the first bandit she saw who held a sword. She took out her tome and casted fire causing the man to recoil and instinctively held his arm up for defence. But to her that was an opening.

"Scumbags." She whispered casting another fire, letting it burn him and his surrounding where a flare of residue dropped. Just as the burning man fell to the ground, another man appeared behind the burning brigand quickly catching Rufure by surprise. She had no chance to react. She braced herself to be attacked… but nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw the blade stabbed through the man's chest killing him instantly. Chrom took his sword out causing the body to drop on the ground in cold blood.

"You alright?"

"Yes, yes thank you." Rufure mouthed a sigh of relief reclaiming her stance and getting ready to fight again. "Let's do this."

"Don't worry, these bandits will be stopped at all cost!" The knight on his horse caught up to where Rufure and Chrom was, followed by Robin who looked calm and composed. His eyes looked very focused and ready.

"Remember Robin," the knight began readying his lance. "These are thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter, it is kill or be killed."

"Behind you!" Robin yelled at Frederick. Frederick ducked heeding the warning watching a flying axe go right past him; only a few inches away from his face.

"Nearly got em! Buawahahaah" The brigand laughed, "Come on boys! Let's get em!" He encouraged bringing more numbers with him. Frederick scrambled to his feet getting back on his horse.

"Chrom and Rufure, you two run up to the north side and make your way to the leader. Me and Frederick will carve a path for you two; Frederick I shall be your full support! Lissa please stay back and come heal us whenever there's an opening. I promise this will work, now go!" Robin commanded. There was no time to have an argument or wonder about how this Robin dude knew Rufure's name. "Now!"

"Argh!" Frederick yelled charging towards the group of brigands before him breaking the enemy's formation from encircling their position. He stabbed the the thief through his shoulder causing him to drop on his knee. Robin took the chance and casted thunder leaving a trail of smoke and burnt human flesh to fall flat on the ground. Chrom and Rufure took this chance to pull through to the north side just as Robin commanded. Immediately after the two pulled through, they were greeted by two more men, both holding an axe.

"Where do you think you're going?" They snickered. Behind him stood the leader of the brigand who were laughing hysterically. Chrom and Rufure had to be careful, he was holding his small axe to the hostage's throat. _Disgusting_, Rufure mentally cursed.

"Gwahahahaahah!"

"If you want to help the damsel in distress, you gotta get through us!" The two men in front of them said derisively charging towards the two. Rufure casted fire to delay their run which worked, causing them to pause in their tracks. Having no choice but to inhale the smoke and flares, they cursed under their breath trying to cough out the lump in their throat. "Damn those spell casters!" Hiding in the smoke of fire, Chrom took the chance to stab his sword straight through the man's chest.

"Ugh…" One of the men stammered oozing out a pool of blood out of his mouth. Rufure casted another fire towards the second brigand hoping to cause the same effect again. Unfortunately he jumped dodging the fire on time.

"I watch and learn lass! It won't work on me the second time!" He spat and ran towards her. Chrom had to retrieve his sword out of the dead man's chest causing a delay from aiding. Noticing this Rufure threw the tome on the ground knowing that casting the spell won't make it in time. She took out her sword from her sheath that was dangling on her hip, and clashed her sword against the man's axe. He grunted in irritation leaning his full weight against her weapon.

"Get outta here!" She gritted her teeth and pushed the man away from her using her bronze sword. She rolled to the ground and grabbed her tome up from the ground, using fire again hoping this will cause him to trip, fall or stop. One of them!

_YES! _

"Chrom!" She yelled and on cue, he came running and threw his falcon sword where the man was. The sword spun through the air like a boomerang and it critically hit the man's head. He immediately dropped to the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"You alright?" Chrom asked taking his sword back from the dead. But before Rufure can reply, an axe came flying towards her hitting directly on her shoulder.

"Ow-"

"No!" Chrom ran towards her catching her on time before she fell.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch."

"Gwahahahaah! That's what you get when you are wide open and not paying attention!" The man with the hostage replied. "I am Garrick, the leader of this bandit! Give up now before you all lose your lives!"

"Frederick now!" A voice came from behind not letting the opportunity pass by when Garrick no longer held an axe towards the hostages neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Frederick rode his horse gallantly running straight to the man. "Duck!" Frederick commanded and the girl-hostage bit his arm making the man to forcibly let her go. The girl bend down out of the way as quickly as she could making an opening for Frederick.

"Yaowch!" Garrick winced, and before he could recollect himself the lance stabbed through his chest. Disturbingly he smirked and licked his lips, before collapsing onto the ground. But the battle wasn't over yet.

"Lissa! Heal! She is losing blood!" He motioned towards Rufure.

"Leave it to me Robin!"

* * *

_**Few Hours Earlier**_

"_Chrom! We must do something!"_

"_What do you suggest we do Lissa?"_

"_I don't know I-,wait he's waking up! Hello there!"_

"_Why hello, it must be uncomfortable sleeping here. Need a hand?" Chrom offered and the sleeping prince took it getting up from his position. " You alright?"_

"_Ye-, yeah, thanks Chrom."_

"_Ah well then. I take it that you know who I am?"_

"_No, actually, I… It's strange… your name, it just… came to me…"_

"_Hmm, curious. Tell me, what is your name? What brings you here?"_

"_My name is… it's… Hmm…?"_

"_What? You don't know your own name?"_

"_I'm not sure if… I'm sorry but where exactly am I?"_

"_Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The blond haired girl-Lissa exclaimed in surprise. The brown haired knight was not however, buying any of this._

"_It's called a Pegasus dung." He said scoffing. "We're to believe you remember milod's name but not of your own?"_

"_B-but it's the truth!" The claimed amnesia man defended. "I swear on it."_

"_... what if it is true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"_

"_Just the same milord, I must emphasize caution. It would do us not good to let a wolf into our flock."_

"_Right then. We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."_

"_Wait just a moment! Do I have any say in this?"_

"_Peace friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."_

…

"_What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"_

"_Hahaha, you'll be free to go once we establish you are not an enemy of Ylisse."_

"_Is that where we are? Ylisse?"_

"_You've never heard of the halidom? Ha!" Frederick gave him a doubtful look. "Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."_

"_Frederick please." Chrom cautioned and turned his gaze towards the man who he believes to have memory problems. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I supposed a proper introduction is in order… My name is Chrom, but you already knew that. The delicate one." He motioned towards the blond girl. "Is my sister, Lissa."_

"_Hmph! I am not delicate! Ignore my brother please, he can be quite thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"_

"_Shepherds?" His brows furrowed in confusion. "You tend to sheep? In full armour?"_

"_Yeah, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the wary here."_

"_A title I shall wear with pride. Naga forbids one of us keep an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."_

"_I understand. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin… how weird… that just came to me. I guess that's one mystery solved."_

"_Ro-ro-ro-ro… Robin?" Chrom asked exasperated. Lissa grinned from ear to ear knowing fully well why he was flustered._

"_Was he the one you were dreaming of?"_

"_Stop it Lissa. You know he isn't, plus it was just a dream! He just happens to share the same name." Frederick coughed, trying to hide his laugh. "Stop it you two! Besides, the name Robin is a unisex name."_

"_Ahh…" Robin interrupted confused. "Am I missing something here?"_

"_Don't worry about it!"_


End file.
